Traveling Soldier
by Amber 90210
Summary: While waiting for the time to pass he watches her busting tables, always greeting each customer with a smile and making sure that their order is done just right. He notices how she seams to be skipping instead of walking. A/H


**Disclaimer: I don't own. So don't sue. Stephenie Meyers owns everything Twilight. **

**Traveling soldier**

A truck stopped at the only bus stop in town. It was sweltering hot even though it was still early morning. The street was deserted. If this was a movie you could have spotted a roll bush rolling by. But this wasn't a movie.

Both doors of the truck opened at the exact same time, as if the two occupants rehearsed it. The driver was a tall man. He had blond hair that was tucked away under a cowboy hat. His plaid shirt was tucked into his jeans and kept in place by a leather belt of course. You didn't really have to look to know that he was wearing cowboy boots.

He spat tobacco into the street and walked to the front of the truck where he was met by a young boy, could not have been older than eighteen, dressed all out in army green. His shoulder length blond hair would be taken care of as soon as he arrived at the army base. Most boys enlisting knew this and cropped it short before hand. But there are the few stubborn mules to that exception.

The boy placed his bags on the ground next to him. "I guess this is it then." The older one said and the other just nodded. They looked at each other uncomfortably, the younger one stepped forward uncertain and then stepped back. He raised his right hand and the other took it without hesitating. "Well, look after yourself." The older one said shaking his hand. There were very little formalities exchanged before the older one drove off.

The young boy moved back the sleeve of his left arm and glanced at his watch. It would be still another three hours before the bus came. He glanced around him and spotted a café, the only one open so early in the morning. He picked up his bags and walked over to it. He opened the door and sat down in the first empty booth he could find.

He picked up a menu left there by a previous customer. The waitress working the graveyard shift made her way to his table. She wasn't very tall, her raven black hair was short and spiky unlike most of the girls in town but she almost danced as she walked. She stopped at his table and he looked at her, his eyes widening a bit and his palms suddenly all sweaty.

"Good morning what can I get ya?" She asked and he swallows nervously.

"Mornin' just eggs and toast with a cup of coffee please." He said shyly.

She nodded and smiled at him before walking of to give the kitchen his order. He looks out of the window lost in thought and is only shaken out of his musings when she places his food in front of him. He thanks her and once he was done eating she returned to clear away his plates.

"Excuse me Miss, would you mind sittin' down for a while and talking to me. It's just that I'm feeling a little low and could use some cheering up." She shakes her head.

"I'm working." He nods in understanding. "But I'm off in an hour and I know where we can go." She adds before he could stand up and leave. He smiles and thanks her.

While waiting for the time to pass he watches her busting tables, always greeting each customer with a smile and making sure that their order is done just right. He notices how she seams to be skipping instead of walking. How she seems to treat everyone the same. From a policeman to a trucker with a short temper cause he has been driving all night. But most of all he sees her pretty smile.

He pays his bill making sure that he gives her a good tip and he follows her outside once her shift is was over. They went down and they sat on the pier. Seagulls were flying overhead, making squawking noises.

"What is your name Sir?" She asked looking out over the sea.

"Jasper Whitlock, Miss." He replied feeling ashamed that he forgot to introduce himself.

"Nice to meat you Jasper, I'm Alice Brandon." He smiled for the first time, revealing a nice set of white teeth.

"Nice to meet you too, Alice. Do you always keep men company without knowing their name?"

They talked away the time until he finally had to leave. She walked with him to the bus stop.

"Thank you for keeping me company Alice." He took her hand and placed a small kiss on her knuckles. Her cheeks turned a nice shade of scarlet. "Listen, I bet you have a boyfriend but I don't really car. I don't have family or a girlfriend to whom I can write. Would you mind if I sent a letter back here to you?"

She smiled up at him and stood on the very tips of her toes placing a kiss on his cheek just as the bus appeared in the street.

"I don't mind at all Jasper Whitlock." She replied and he left that day feeling a lot better than he did that morning.

**Dear Alice.**

**I'm stationed at California. The army cut my hair off, you where right after all. Seems you are always right. There are rumors that we might be shipped of to Vietnam. It's hard making friends here. I drank a bear with two guys the other day and the next day they were both killed in action. Army life is a bit like farm life. It's all about following orders and doing what you are supposed to do. Sometimes it feels like I'm standing still and everyone else is moving at super speed. I hope all is well with you. I'll be coming home for Christmas, maybe we can walk down to the pier again? Until next time. **

**Your friend.**

**Jasper Whitlock**

_**Dear Alice. **_

_**Your friends sound like great people. I hope that Edward and Bella had sorted out their lovers quarrel. They seem like the perfect couple. Edward does sound a tad bit controlling. Tell him to relax, it's not like Bella can fall into a washing machine or anything. Bella is your best friend right? The way you described her is as if she is your sister rather than your friend. Rosalie is someone I would be scared of. Believe me I would rather face a firing squad than mess with her. Emmett on the other hand seems like a great person. He must be if he is going out with someone like Rosalie. **_

_**They might be shipping us out to Vietnam after all. I'm scared Alice. They never seem to bring people back from Vietnam. It's like the helicopters all just go one way. The only place that I can seem to find peace nowadays is when I think of you. Is it possible to miss someone so much even if you haven't even known them for a long time? I don't know what is between us Alice but I kind of like it. I hope that your friends take good care of you. **_

_**I'm missing your pretty smile more and more each day. I can't wait to come home. **_

_**Your friend.**_

_**Jasper Whitlock**_

**Dearest Alice. **

**Tell Edward that I'm not too old for you. He must worry about his own relationship and not ours. I'm sorry to hear about your incident with that trucker James. You had all the right in the world to have dumped his order in his lap. If I was there I would have done something much worse than just dumping food on him. While you are at it tell Emmett and Rosalie congratulations on their engagement. He is a brave fellow and I wished that I could have known him. I know you are worried about Bella. But I'm sure that she will see that Jacob is not the one for her and that she would tell him that. We all know that she and Edward are like Romeo and Juliet. The other would die without their better half. **

**It seems that I'm going to Vietnam. But I'm not scared anymore. I will be coming home to you. I have strong feelings for you Alice and I'm not going to die without having a chance to tell you them personally. **

**All my love. **

**Jasper Whitlock **

_**My dearest Alice.**_

_**I love you. I know that we said that we would not say this to each other until I came home again but I can no longer contain it inside of me. I love you. I want to shout it from the rooftops. When it's getting ruff over here I think of you and your pretty smile and everything seems ok again. **_

_**I'm glad that Edward and Bella sorted everything out. I told you they would. And Rose's and Emmett's wedding is next week, I wish that I could be there. I wish that I could dance with you. I would have been the envy of every guy at that wedding. **_

_**I don't want you to worry but I won't be able to write for awhile. **_

_**I love you Alice Brandon.**_

_**Love you always.**_

_**Jasper Whitlock.**_

It was some time later on a Friday night. Alice was standing on a stand at a football game. The Lord's Prayer said and the Anthem sang. Then a man's voice was heard over the speakers.

"Folks, would you bow your heads for a list of local Vietnam dead."

Crying all alone under the stands was a piccolo player in the marching band and one name was read but nobody really cared. Accept a pretty little girl with spiky short hair.

After these events Alice never remarried. And on the day she died Bella her best friend found this piece of paper that Alice used as a bookmark. It was folded many times, and by the worn paper she knew that this was very old. This is what that small piece of paper said.

**I cried  
Never gonna hold the hand of another guy  
Too young for him they told her  
Waitin' for the love of a travelin' soldier  
Our love will never end  
Waitin' for the soldier to come back again  
Never more to be alone when the letter said  
A soldier's coming home**

**A/n I had this idea for a one shot when I heard the song Travelin Soldier by the Dixie Chicks. If you have never heard the song before I suggest that you give it a listen.**

**This is just a one shot. **

**Reviews are always appreciated.**


End file.
